Beyond The Foreshadow Of Doubt
by expansionguy
Summary: Thomas thought he would be safe from a ghost train, not knowing it was Percy playing a ghostly prank on him. But, there are things that are more disturbing than Percy's mere ghost prank. It is all in his mind...


The moon shone brightly, the fog still going about in the Island of Sodor. The owl hooted.

Thomas puffed into the goods shed, terrified of what has transpired in the Ffarquhar Sheds. Little did he know that it was Percy trying to scare him, thinking the ghost is real and Toby pretended that he is scared of what has happened to him.

"Good. At least I won't have to worry about that because Toby is upset about what has happened to Percy." He thought.

His eyes closed and went to sleep. But, there is more things to come that is unsettling.

* * *

_Thomas was on a track where everything was nothing but black. He puffed forward when he heard many voices echoing that he could not identify who is saying. It was everywhere._

"_I'm sorry I took Annie and Clarabel."_

"_And I'm sorry I was so cross."_

"_Friends?"_

"_Friends."_

"_I'M SORRY, THOMAS!"_

"_Thomas...please...help me..."_

"_You're the most beautiful engine I've ever seen."_

"_You're so sweet... Tommy."_

"_Thomas , I'm so sorry. Thomas...please...come back to me...I love you..."_

"_I don't know Thomas. I wondered that myself. But why are you so concerned about it?"_

"_Please promise you won't tell this to anyone."_

"_Promise."_

"_You take that back. You take it back NOW."_

"_Shut up! This is all your fault!"_

"_Thomas! Stay right where you are!"_

"_I have to learn the truth."_

"_Quite heartbreaking isn't it?"_

"_I'm actually kind of impressed."_

"_WHERE IS SHE?!"_

"_I want to help you."_

" _I don't deserve your help, Thomas..."_

"_doesn't make you a goody-goody tell tale..."_

"_kind, compassionate and selfless..."_

"_DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"_

"_Tommy... you're the greatest friend I've ever had..."_

"_Oops! Sorry!"_

"_Don't worry, I'm OK."_

Then, there was silence. Thomas feel a cold air hitting his boiler and he was shaking.

At the end of the track was a gigantic stone. On it was a drawing of what appears to be a dragonfly.

Thomas was puzzled at first until he feel something strange in his boiler. He frozed and the images of the drawing on stone flashed and appeared in his eyes.

* * *

_The dragonfly was starting to move. It was crawling until it was stopped by a butterfly with a hair bow. A heart appeared above a dragonfly's head. The butterfly flew away and discovered a nectar._

_The butterfly took it, thinking it is a food and a seconds later, the dragonfly found that the nectar was gone. A fire appeared in its eyes._

_The butterfly landed on a ground with a nectar and met a cricket. The cricket noticed a nectar and tells the butterfly it was for the dragonfly. The butterfly looked down in regret and went to find the ant to apologize for taking the nectar. _

_The butterfly saw both the dragonfly and the cricket got their feet stuck on the sticky goo. It noticed a snake coming toward them. The butterfly then tried the hardest the get both of them out of the sticky goo with all its might. Finally, the butterfly got both the dragonfly and the cricket out of the sticky goo and took them on a tree branch. They watch as the snake slithers by, frustrated of not getting its meal. _

_The dragonfly and the butterfly hugged each other and got to enjoy eating their nectar._

_The butterfly then made friends with many insects along the way. It was a happy time for it until it ran to a pair of horseflies. The butterfly than tried to befriend them, but the horseflies blew a raspberry and laughed at it. The butterfly burst into tears and flew away. _

_Horseflies often blew raspberries and throw insults when they see a butterfly fluttering by. Then, that is where the butterfly snapped. _

_The butterfly would play a prank on two horseflies by putting water on their wings which they cannot fly properly. It would sometimes throw a raspberry at them._

_But, it did not stop them as the horseflies continued to blew raspberries and threw insults at the butterfly. Even they threw dirt at it. That went from bad to worst, as the butterfly becomes more scared. It sometimes would blow raspberries and throw insults at some of the insects they come by. Even the butterfly does it to the best friend, dragonfly. These made the butterfly feel depressed and guilty._

_The insects become more scared and wary of the butterfly. But for the dragonfly, it did not give up on the butterfly. For there is good in it._

_A pair of mosquitoes was talking terrible about the butterfly. That angered the dragonfly nearby. It assaulted the mosquitoes greatly and it flew away._

_Many insects were discussing about what caused the dragonfly to become aggressive at the mosquitoes except the butterfly that is not interested in having discussion. It hid behind the rock dragonfly arrived and they asked what happened. _

_The dragonfly explained everything, and the insects did not take it very well. They said that a butterfly was very mean to them and it is gone as good. The butterfly, hearing that, burst into tears. That made the dragonfly really furious and shouted, terrifying many insects including the butterfly. The dragonfly shed the tears which the butterfly's heart broke in pieces. _

_The butterfly then flew away with tears in its eyes. The dragonfly noticed this and it flew after it._

_The dragonfly found a butterfly crying on a water lily. As it got closer, the butterfly backed off a bit. The dragonfly explained what cause it and the butterfly comfortably hugged the dragonfly. Both would look at the moon shining on the pond happily._

_Both dragonfly and butterfly confronted two horseflies. The lightning storm struck a pair of horseflies and reduced to ash._

_The dragonfly and butterfly would fly together happily and hugged each other. That is until they are surrounded by a horde of insects that is made of metal. They swarmed onto the dragonfly and butterfly until the scene froze and went black._

* * *

Thomas would open his eyes and he is back in his dream where he is looking at a gigantic stone, showing the drawing of a dragonfly and butterfly about to get swarmed by a horde of mechanical insects.

Then, a fire appeared in the center of the stone and burned it away. It is also burning on a track where the fire is heading right toward Thomas.

Thomas tried to puff back, but his wheels is not moving.

The fire caught up with Thomas and it burned the track beneath him.

Thomas screamed, as the blue engine continues to fall into darkness.

* * *

Then, Thomas woke up terrified. Sighed in relief when he is back in the good sheds in Ffarquhar and it is morning.

Later, Thomas found Toby in Tidmouth, still horrified of what he has happened in his dream. Toby curiously asked.

"Where have you been."

"Ah...well. I knew you would be sad about Percy and I..I..I didn't like to intrude. I slept in the good shed..."

He was about to explain to Toby about what has happened in his dreams last night when a ghost whistle was heard.

"Oh sorry. Can't stop. Gotta see a coach about a train."

Thomas then puffed away.

* * *

This is my first fanfiction writing. Hope you enjoy.

I do not own any properties relating to Thomas the Tank Engine

Credits to my favorite author, AaronCottrell97, for Owner of Story Origin


End file.
